


Poisoned Thorns

by AshuraPoison (Loki69)



Series: Poison [2]
Category: Fallout 4, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki69/pseuds/AshuraPoison
Summary: Asura, OFC, Finds herself in GoodNeighbor, just who is this strange man and what trouble will come from meeting him?





	Poisoned Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that test ideas and expained of an Original Character I made a few years ago.

The hazy fog of a rad storm swept into the town of Goodneighbor, most people rushing into the Third Rail to hid from the radiation that would ensure, leaving only the ghouls to patrol the streets. It was about this time that a flash of light, that was hit by lightning striking one of the buildings close by, happened to the right of the Memory Den. It was about a minute till a female stumbled into out of it, bright red hat covering her face, ragged back pants and a snug black tank top that ended about her ribs. The female shivered from the pressure of a storm looming overhead, shocked it was not raining already, her head moved around slowly as if she was looking for someone but the hat seemed to block her from seeing.

The one person that saw her stumble out was the mayor, John Hancock, he was relaxing on his balcony, on a jet break, when he saw her when the door flung open the girl looked up at the sound. He was greeted by a grumpy looking female with orange hair. “Where are you going?” She grumbled, knowing the last few times he was out on a jet break he saw a deathclaw playing with a teddy bear. “Fahrenheit... I just saw this girl... well more of a woman... stumble out of an alleyway after a bright flash of light happened in it. I was going to check if...” He started only to have her groan and waved her hand, telling him to go on, she was shocked to see someone outside. Hancock ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step before flinging open the door close to that side of the street.

Asura tilted her head to the energy that she felt somewhere above her a few minutes before, she could it was male and that they had been on something that damages their body. She grabbed her bag and pulled it up on her shoulder before looking up at another energy from where the first one was at, it was female and she could feel the glare they had on. She looked down confused before trying to stand but felt her body fight against the movement at the moment.

Hancock saw her try to get up but couldn't before rushing over to her and looked down at her, his black-eyed studying what he could see of her; electric blue hair, tan skin, dark clothing, no shoes, and that vibrant red hat. “Hey!” She looked up at his voice as he smirked. “Do you need help up?” He asked as he held his head down, leaning a little from the chems. She smirked before nodding. “Yeah... thanks...” She said before reaching up and grabbing his hand before he pulled her up before looking her down again, letting a whistle out. “What happened back there?” He asked as he let his hand drop down and eyed the alleyway behind her. She got quite thinking before shrugging. “I don't know... I kinda felt like I got tossed out by something... strange...” She said before looking behind her, only to see nothing that would explain how she got there. Hancock nodded before looking up at his bodyguard, about to say something to her when a rumble of thunder from the storm boomed overhead. “Come here...” He said before grabbing her wrist and tugged her along with him.

Fahrenheit was waiting for the two on the top floor, glaring at the new person in town, unsure where she stood with this girl. Hancock flashed a smirk at her before walking past her into his office and kicking the one door that was open closed with his shoe, she sighed before taking her post to the left of the door.  
When Asura felt the strange skin of the male let go of her, she couldn't fully feel where they had gone, she should feel shivered as she felt lost before hearing him speak. “Whoa... I didn't mean to scare you... that rad storm would have messed you up, that's it...”  
She was unsure what a 'rad storm' was but it didn't sound nice. “Where am I?” She asked almost a whisper this made Hancock looked shocked before sighing and put his hat down on the table in the middle of the room.  
“You're in Goodneighbor, what's your name?” He asked, figuring she would get what he was trying to do.  
She bit her lip, not sure where this place was or even when before taking a deep breath. “Asura... Were am I standing?”  
He looked shocked, he didn't even think why she had her eyes covered. “My office, I'm the mayor of this town. Can you see?” He asked as he took a step closer to her, wondering if she would take the hat off.  
“Not well, light hurts my eyes...” She said before biting her lip trying to calm down but failing at it, only to look at the floor when it creaked under Hancock's weight.  
“Damn...” He paused before looking around, the room only had a light oil lamp going before she asked a question.  
“What is your name?”  
He looked back at her before chuckling. “Oh, how rude of me... I am John Hancock... Would a single oil lamp hurt you?” He asked as it flickered a little as she thought before shrugging.  
“Not sure... a fire in a fireplace didn't hurt me last time.”  
She jumped when he barked out a laugh as he placed a hand softly on her shoulder. “Then you're fine... do you mind if we sit?” He asked, trying to charm her.  
She looked at the feeling where his hand was before smirking as she picked up the underline sound of his voice. “I don't mind... might be easier to find my surroundings that way.” She said before feeling him start to pull her down, she tensed before hoping he would not let her fall, she sighed a she felt the feeling of an old sofa under her.  
“What do you plan on doing until... well... whatever you're going to do?” He asked as he shifted his hand over her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him.  
She felt his hand move before smirking and moving closer to him, his skin felt different then the last two people that touched her skin, it was rougher, she wondered if everyone had skin like him. “Oh... I'm not sure... still not sure 'were' I am fully and I don't understand how I even got here...” She said before wiggling into his chest, feeling the warmth of his coat.  
He looked at her, a smirk on his face got wider before he eyed the hat. “I might be able to help, why not get comfy, hm?”  
She moved her head close to were he face was before tilting her head, 'Comfy?' She thought before she snickered. “Oh... alright...” She said, not sure what to expect out of the place or the man trying to charm her. She sighed before feeling him grab the front of the hat and slowly pulled it off, giving her time to stop him but she didn't, her eyes stayed closed before she looked away from him. “Give me a second...” She muttered before quickly opening and closing her eyes, shocked it didn't hurt before opening them, what she saw was different from the last place. What he saw was a youthful face with pale eyes that seem to make it hard to see she even had color in her eyes.  
The room was a dark, giving her a lot of view of the damage in it, the walls had a dingy look to it as if something that would not wash out was forced inside of it and the furniture was old looking. Her eyes darted across the room before settling on the male sitting close to her, she looked shocked at what she saw, his skin looked at it was gone and his eyes were fully black.  
He sighed and looked off, thinking I was about to scream but when he looked back up at her eyes he saw the curiosity in them. “What?” He asked, shocked she didn't freak out.  
“You... your skin... explains why your hands felt diffident... but... your eyes... it's almost hard to see were your looking...” She pointed out before smiling as how it interests her.  
He opened his mouth but was unable to speak thanks to his bodyguard slamming the door open. “Sir! Supermutiant's are at the gate...” She barked before seeing the two and getting quite.  
Hancock groaned before pulling his arm up and over Asura's head and grabbing his hat and shotgun from the table. “Alright... already called the watch to help with them?” He asked before she nodded. “Alright... Asura... make your self at home... this should only take a few....” He said before he walked off with Fahrenheit questioning if a shotgun was going to cover it before the two diapered down the stairs. 

Asura looked around the room before spotting the area of strange looking items on the coffee table, he shifted only to sigh and pulled out a blanket from her bag and covered up in it, she thought about why the Hancock looked different from the female that called him away, maybe they have more than one type of people here or maybe he was different. She let her mind run with the idea before she ended up putting herself to sleep.


End file.
